The Forest of Time
by OokamiMoon
Summary: Hinata,Ino, and Sakura go on a mission for Tsunade Not every thing goes as planned. Naru/hina Naru/Saku Naru/Ino
1. The Mission

**The Forest of Time**

**I Do not Own Naruto : **

**I Redid this Chapter hope u like It**

Early one morning in Konoha Tsunade asked Shizune to summon Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Minutes later the girls came in,

"Sit down girls, said Tsunade I have a mission for you."

Hinata quietly asked "what is the mission Tsunade-sama?

"The mission is that as part of your training as medic-nin I need you three to search for and retrieve a flower for my salves. The flower is called the Twilight flower and is only found in and around the forest of death. It is easy to find because it grows near the foot of mountains, by lakes and sometimes in large clearings in the forest. It has a red stem with violet leaves and a white flower. This mission should take no more than a day, I expect the flower when you return dismissed." Tsunade said

So ended the explanation of their mission and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata quickly made it to the forest of death to begin their search.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata walked slowly through the forest of death talking about the retrieval mission they had been sent on.

"Why did I have to be sent on this mission with forehead girl?" Ino said

"Shut up Ino pig" said Sakura. "It is no use complaining we are all equally bored looking for this flower for Tsunade-sama's salve we should get looking!" Said Sakura

"What type of flower are we searching for any way?"Ino said with annoyance

"I think it's a twilight flower and It's supposed to be deep in the forest." Said Sakura

"Umm where do we look Sakura-chan?" Said the shy Hyuuga heir.

"How about this, I will go west, Forehead east and you South?"Said Ino

"Sounds good blonde pig!"Said a laughing Sakura.

So the three Chunin set off in their prospective directions. Slowly but surely they made their way into the forest searching for the twilight flower…

Ino had been searching for two hours with no luck whatsoever and she was tired and annoyed, so after seeing a peaceful spot by a lake she decided to rest. While resting she thought to herself "I hope Forehead hasn't found the flower yet that would not be good especially if Sasuke noticed her because of it! No matter she thought Sasuke is mine and she knows it I have proved to her that I am better than her in every way there is no way she would find it anyway she is too Stupid!

Ino yawned quite loudly after thinking this she said," All that walking must have tired me out a bit oh well I think I should continue looking."

As Ino stood up she heard a slight rustling coming from the other side of the lake and immediately pulled out her kunai saying" Sakura, Hinata is that you?"

Ino skirted the area slowly listening for any sounds. She turned and faced the lake quickly noticing that a heavy mist had descended, she spotted a figure walking on the water toward her. Ino realized that it had to be a shinobi.

She took her fighting stance and called "Shinobi identify yourself or be destroyed!"

The figure continued walking toward her. Ino then jumped and threw several kunai at the figure, the figure only moved to evade the kunai and made no move to attack her. All the while slowly approaching Ino began to wonder what this shinobi was up to, they were halfway across the lake and Ino did not want to go home in a storage scroll. She resolved to fight no matter who her opponent was. When she broke her train of thought she realized that the mysterious shinobi was gone. Ino relaxed a bit and turned around the shinobi was right in front of her. Ino quickly went low with a sweeping kick, she then did a back flip to try to hit her opponent and get some breathing room. Before she could land the shinobi hit the pressure points in her legs rendering them useless. Ino hit the forest floor hard she could see that her opponent was a blonde teen boy.

Sakura had been think a lot about what she would say to Sasuke if she found the flower; she was near a small Mountain and was searching near the mountain when she began to notice the she was being watched.

Sakura quickly realized that only Ino would do something like this so she yelled down the mountain toward the forest saying, "Ino pig come out and stop hiding!!!"

It then dawned on her that it might be Naruto so without hesitation Sakura bellowed,"**NARUTO IF YOUR HIDING COME OUT OR ELSE!!**"

While saying this she noticed that some pebbles were hitting her feet. She quickly looked up and noticed a figure standing on a ledge high above her.

Obviously Sakura new that this was not a civilian so she quick took up her stance and called," Identify yourself!"

The only response she got was that the Shinobi performed some handseals and called out something that Sakura was not able to hear, she braced herself for an attack hoping she was strong enough. Then a thick mist formed all around her obscuring the forest and the Shinobi above her. Sakura then saw that the unknown Shinobi was walking toward her.

Sakura not liking the situation called out," I'm warning you one last time to identify yourself or I will attack!"

The Shinobi just kept walking toward her. Sakura not wanting to play wait and she concentrated chakra into her feet and charged up the mountain. She jumped up and prepared to give her assailant a face lift. As her fist was just about to rearrange her opponent the shinobi moved with blinding speed. While Sakura's fist was reshaping the mountainside the Shinobi was already behind her. She turned and saw what appeared to be a pink haired teen. Before she could do anything else he attacked. She felt to soft strikes about her neck and shoulders, and collapsed.

Hinata was walking through the forest while carefully searching for the Twilight flower; it was a beautiful day as the sun was coming through the trees. As she searched using her byakugan she was quietly thinking about Naruto-kun and what he would look like when he came back from his trip with the Sannin.

"I hope Naruto-kun is stronger she thought to herself I can't wait to show him how much I have improved. Maybe he will start to notice me she thought, blushing I have grown a lot since he left. I hope he is taller than me and stronger, I wonder what jutsu he knows? I feel so lonely without Naruto-kun around, but he should be back in a few days so I should try to talk to him when he gets back!"

Hinata thought happily Hinata soon came to a large clearing walking through it she spotted the flower near the edge of the field and walked over to it before she could pick it she noticed movement behind her and turned she saw what must be a shinobi jumping down to the clearing.

Hinata got a good look at the shinobi before her, and what she saw surprised her. The shinobi was a teenage girl who had hair that was flaming red and a figure with looks to match. The strange thing about this shinobi was that her eyes were the same color as Naruto-Kun's and she had the byakugan. That was disturbing and Hinata intended to find out who she was, and why she had her kekkei genkai. The Shinobi advanced toward Hinata slowly. Hinata was not about to be caught off guard and went into the gentle fist stance and waited. The shinobi stopped and also took the gentle fist stance; she then motioned for Hinata to attack. Hinata walked forward while slowly circling the red haired shinobi, watching for any way she could incapacitate her opponent. Hinata wanted to hit the girl's arms then her legs so she could ask a few questions about the girl's heritage. Hinata attacked from the side trying to coming on the girl's blind spot only to have her attack blocked and countered, they struck blows both trying to hit a tenketsu points.

This went on for several minutes before the red haired Shinobi went at Hinata with a low kick before saying "Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms!!"

Hinata saw that and immediately counter with Protection of the eight trigrams sixty-four palms. Hinata was holding off the shinobi's attack when lost her focus Hinata quickly tried to recover but it was too late she felt her arm go numb as her tenketsu were closed off. When the attack finished Hinata collapsed knowing this could very well be the end.

The three shinobi slowly walked toward their helpless opponents. Ino feared that Sakura would get Sasuke after she died, she slowly began to cry. Sakura wondered if Sasuke would notice Ino with her out of the picture. Hinata hoped Naruto-kun would remember her after she died she regretted not telling him how she felt. The three shinobi each got down on one knee and smiled. Ino tried to focus on the peaceful lake near her, Sakura looked up at the mountain, and Hinata looked at the flower she would never deliver to Tsunade. The Three girls closed their eyes and prepared for the sweet release of Death.

The three shinobi each leaned close to the helpless chounin's ears and whispered

"Hi, Mom before Ino, Sakura, and Hinata lapsed into unconsciousness.


	2. MOM?

The Forest of Time

**Skysrpke here for all those so far who reviewed and added this story to their fav's THANKS I love a good review! Shout out to Leaf ranger and everyone else I get the point about the dialogue I will address it is this chapter. Right after dialogue is the name of the speaker very simple if you have a problem following this seek an eye doctor! I almost forgot the time period is set right before Naruto gets back from his training trip with Pervy Sage. The Shinobi are about 15-16 in age. The girls are all about 16-17 years old Enjoy! -o- :**

It was noon when Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. Sakura saw that the three of them were all tied to a tree. Sakura also noticed that the three shinobi were nearby resting, and she quietly woke Ino and Hinata

"Where am I and what happened to that blond ninja who called me mom?" – Ino said groggily

"SSSHHH, Ino pig we have been captured, and we are still in the forest. I think it's near sunset wait, you were called mom too? "-Sakura surprised

"As was I Sakura-chan right before I blacked out. " –Hinata

"Hmm, I wonder what this is all about they attacked us without a reason and then after defeating us they let us live strange…" –Ino

At that moment the three Shinobi noticed their captives were awake and strolled over to the tree, smiling all the while.

"So you lovely ladies are conscious good, are you three hungry?" –Red haired Shinobi

"First things first** who are you people**, **why did you attack us**? And **what the hell did we do to you?**"-Sakura loudly

Yes, please ex, ex, explain the reason for your act, act, actions!" Hinata sheepishly

The three shinobi nodded, turned around and talked amongst themselves for a moment. The Blonde who seemed to be the leader spoke.

"Ok, then first off we attacked you because we wanted to test ourselves, and second we felt like it." –Blonde said with a smirk

"Hold on a goddamn minute you did not say who you three creeps are, spill it **NOW**!!!!" –Ino

"Fine then, suit yourself" – Blonde shinobi the blonde motioned at the pink haired shinobi.

The pink haired teen boy stepped forward. The girls had a good look at him he was quite intimidating. He was wearing purple and black camo shorts and a dark orange shirt that made his green eyes seem to glow. He was just under six feet tall, his muscular build showed through his clothes. His pink hair was drawn back into a short pony tail that showed his moderately sized forehead, which was partially hidden by his leaf head band. He wore black gloves that resembled kakashi's He spoke with a firm voice.

"I am Kiyoshi Namikaze of the village of Konoha!"-Kiyoshi

The blonde haired teen now stepped forward.

He was the tallest of the three being about six two, also well muscled he was a handsome sight. He was dressed in long dark blue pants and a white short sleeved shirt with flames on the sleeves. His light blonde hair was cut short, but slightly obscured his eyes; which were a cerulean blue color. He spoke with a loud voice.

"I am Katsu Namikaze of the village of Konoha!"-Katsu

Lastly the red haired shinobi stepped forward.

She was a beautiful but short girl who was about five three. Her red hair was long; it stopped just below her waist. She wore a black short sleeved top with dark green mesh over top of it that showed off her bust; she wore tight fitting tan shorts that clung to her impressive figure. Her orange forehead protector was covering her forehead, the headband made her cerulean blue byakugan eyes stand out. She spoke with a soft voice.

"I am Kasumi Namikaze if the village of Konoha!"-Kasumi

Sakura, Ino and Hinata could do nothing but stare in wonderment. Finally Hinata spoke up.

"How can you be the Fourth's children He died, as did his son!"-Hinata

"Well that's not entirely true, you see Sandaime Hokage made a promise to the Fourth that he would protect his son by changing his last name to that of his mother's so as to make his enemies believe that his son was dead. This was not the case; he was raised in the village unknown to his father's enemies this information was only known to the Sandaime Hokage. Sandaime would not reveal his true identity to the whole village until he turned sixteen."-Katsu

"Well then, that explains a lot but what is does not explain is why you called each of us mother."-Sakura

"Yes, why did you call each of us mother, please explain this and that will clear up just about everything except who your father is."-Ino

"As you wish, we called you mother because it is true Sakura-sama is my mother, if my hair or eye color did not give myself away. We all have papers to back up our claims but, we would like to discuss this with the Hokage." –Kiyoshi

"Well if you are Sakura-chan's son do something that only she could do Kiyoshi, and then we might consider believing you."-Hinata smugly

Kiyoshi nodded and cracked his knuckles loudly; he pulled tight his black gloves and relaxed his whole body. He then with incredible speed he forced chakra into his feet and ran toward the tree's he then jumped twenty feet into the air and brought his fist down at the base of two trees. The result was that the ground underneath the trees shook violently, before twenty trees cracked, split, and exploded. For about five minutes it rained wood chips, Sakura was convinced. She knew that she had to have trained him to some extent for him to be able to perform that feat with such skill. She made a mental note to spar with him at some later date, and show him what _true power_ was.

Ino and Hinata were at a loss for words if that was what Sakura's _**son**_could do they shuddered at what she was capable of. They both vowed right then never to get on Sakura-chan's bad side _ever._

"Are you three satisfied now or do you want another demo? "-Katsu

Ino and Hinata quickly shook their heads in unison, while Sakura smiled and slowly nodded.

"Oh pooh, I was looking forward to giving Hinata-Baachan a repeat performance!"-Kasumi pouting

"BAACHAN!!!, BAACHAN!!!, I know I would have taught my so called DAUGHTER manners!-Hinata Furious

"Chill Hinata-chan you can teach her a lesson in respect _later _for now let's get home please!"-Sakura- Sakura surprised at Hinata outburst

"I'll be waiting BAAAHCHAN for your repeat defeat!"Kasumi evilly

"Fine I'm convinced for now, but how about you three free us and let us complete our mission and then we pay a visit to the Hokage? – Ino said after recovering from the shock

Katsu, Kiyoshi, and Kasumi all nodded then Kasumi threw a kunai at the ropes. It landed right between Hinata and Sakura. Hinata stretched and then ran over and picked the twilight flower which had barely escaped Kiyoshi's devastating attack.

"Ino-chan ,Sakura-chan I have the flower, are you ready to leave or do you want to rest first?" Hinata

"I'm ready let us leave and take the _Children_ with us eh Sakura-chan?" -Ino

"Fine with me Ino-chan"-Sakura smiling at Ino's joke

The three Shinobi grumbled at the children remark but said nothing.

As the group moved through the trees toward Konoha Ino was looking intently at Katsu. She could not believe that she had a son in any sense. But none the less he was the spitting of her in some ways except for the fact that he had strangely familiar eyes, she knew of course that they were not hers but she knew those eye's but could not as of yet place them.

Hinata knew those eyes even though they were Kasumi's she knew those blue eyes anywhere. It was the hair she could not place though who had red hair like that, who? The thought of having a daughter did not scare her but she was surprised by Kasumi's disrespect: that would be dealt with and she would enjoy doing so.

Sakura was quite happy that her so called son was powerful although she knew that he was not Sasuke's child as she had hoped. But still a son was a son and although the only other person she could fathom having a child with besides Sasuke was Lee. But this kid did not have the hair style or the eyebrows that she would have thought he would have, and this puzzled her.

They soon landed right outside the gates, but before they could take another step Ibiki and two Anbu appeared.

"Sakura, Ino, and Hinata who are the ninja with if you please!" Ibiki said impatiently

"Well Ibiki-san we have something that we would like to discuss with Tsunade-Sama and these Nin are in it up to their necks." Ino

"Either way I must interrogate them just to be sure."- Ibiki

Hinata walked up to Ibiki and quietly whispered something into his ear. Ibiki nodded for a second and then turned pale. He looked up at the shinobi with his mouth agape staring. He then turned and head into the village to inform Tsunade.

"She is going to shit her pants when she sees this" Ibiki thought

**Wheew what a chapter took me two days to get my ideas straight. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I sure did any way I would like to know who you would rather see a sparring match between Kiyoshi and Sakura or Hinata and Kasumi I have already posted the poll so please vote I could do both but it would be in different chapters. Please tell all your friends about my story!! SkySrpke out! **


	3. Tsunade

The Forest of Time

**I don't own Naruto **

**Skysrpke here I hope you guys enjoyed the last story and ****Please vote on that poll for fav fight!**** I know it won't be in the next chapter but I'm trying to figure out the where and when and what so to speak. I just wanted to explain that Kiyoshi, Kasumi, and Katsu are MY CHARACTERS if you wish to use them pm me. I do not tolerate use of my characters without permission AT all. Shout out to C.A.M.E.O 1 and Only, and jacen134 for that fourth and third Hokage mix up. I tried to explain this as best as I could. PEACE!**

Ibiki quickly ran across the roof tops of Konoha toward the Hokage's office. He landed at her door and knocked.

"Come In"- Tsunade

"Yes, Ibiki what is it, I'm busy!

Hokage-sama there is a situation that involves Ino, Sakura and Hinata." –Ibiki

"Spit it out man I don't have all day!" –Tsunade

"Hinata, Ino and Sakura have kids." – Ibiki

Tsunade's face paled Meanwhile the girls were waiting for Ibiki to return.

Hinata-chan what did you tell Ibiki?"-Sakura

"Who the Shinobi behind us were that's all." –Hinata smiling

"Nice going Baachan now people will stare at us." Kasumi laughing

"_**I don't care if you are my daughter say that one more time and I swear conceiving children for you will be all but impossible**_." Hinata said coldly

Kasumi gulped and slowly backed away. Minutes later Ibiki appeared in front of them, he motioned with his hand that they were to follow. At Hokage's office Ibiki told Hinata, Sakura, and Ino go in.

"You three pointing to Katsu, Kiyoshi and Kasumi will stand outside until I come get you. "-Ibiki

Inside Tsunade's office the girls saw the expression on Tsunade's face it was mixture of surprise and outright horror.

Slowly she spoke,

"So Ibiki tells me that you ran into a little problem on the mission, would one of you care to explain please." -Tsunade

Ino spoke up "Hokage-sama while on the mission you sent us we were attacked by three shinobi, they had caught each of us by surprise since we were separated. We tried to fight back, but we were incapacitated. Before we lapsed into unconsciousness they whispered Hi, mom to each of us. When we awoke we were tied to a tree, all of us were unharmed. The shinobi then introduced themselves as Shinobi of Konoha; Kiyoshi who claimed to be Sakura son gave us demonstration that proved he was telling the truth. They also refused to reveal who their father was to us saying that they can only reveal that in front of you. " –Ino

"So you three are telling me that three Shinobi attacked you claimed to be your children, tied you up, gave you a power demo and refused to reveal their father." Tsunade

"Yes Hokage-sama" they said in unison

"Ok then, what was that power demo you spoke of?" –Tsunade

"Well, Hokage-sama he destroyed twenty trees with one punch, and caused in to rain wood chips for five minutes."-Hinata

"Fine then, bring them in Ibiki and let them prove who they are." Tsunade annoyed

The three shinobi were shown in to Tsunade's office. When the Hokage saw the three Shinobi she gasped out loud and could not help but stare, she slowly took all of it in. She realized that each of the Shinobi resembled the girls in some way. The blond one apparently the leader had Ino's eyes, while the other boy had Sakura's hair, the Kunoichi though had the byakugan but cerulean blue eyes instead of clear ones; she also had her mother's bust and figure. The thing that bugged Tsunade was the red hair; she had never seen a Hyuuga with red hair, **Eve**_**r**__._ She quickly regained her composure and spoke.

"You attack shinobi of Konoha then you, call them mom, tie them up, show them your power, and then you claim to be Konoha shinobi!! I have only one thing to say to you three!! – Tsunade angry

Paused for effect and to catch her breath she then continued.

"Prove to me you are Shinobi of Konoha and why you are here, _**NOW!"!**_-Tsunade very angry

"Very well Hokage-sama we have our papers to prove our identities as ninja of Konoha. " –Katsu

Katsu then pulled three scrolls from his jacket and handed them to Tsunade. Tsunade took the scrolls sat down and began to examine each scroll thoroughly. While looking through the scrolls she paled, and looked up slowly at Katsu, Kiyoshi, and Kasumi.

"Your files all say that your father is the same how is this possible?"-Tsunade

"In our case each of us is from a different timeline in each timeline our father married a different girl. In my case my father married Ino, and in Kiyoshi's case he married Sakura with Kasumi he married Hinata. My timeline is where it started, an unknown powerful Shinobi killed Ino, to try to prevent me from being born. Before I faded from existence I used a forgotten jutsu to jump to another timeline. That timeline was Kiyoshi's, unfortunately I was too late. I arrived right when the murder occurred; The same shinobi performed the assassination to Kiyoshi's mother Sakura. In Kasumi's case we tried to get to Hinata before our father began to date her. The assassin outsmarted us, but we did get to get a good look at her so we know that she is a dark haired Sannin. In each case we used the jutsu to jump timelines. After our encounter we decided that we must go to a timeline before our father began to even consider dating so we could protect our mothers and our father. We must stop her when she appears to destroy our mothers, because we cannot use the jutsu again. When used it takes some of the user's life force. Even so we must stop the assassin, We will not allow our mother's die again that is our nindo and we will live buy it even at the cost of our lives. "–Katsu

"So you are here to protect us from being killed by the shinobi assassin, why didn't you just say so in the first the first place?"-Sakura

"We did not think you would believe us."-Kasumi

"Since we know now we will double our training so as not to be easy targets, we will become stronger and fight of this assassin at any cost!"-Sakura, Ino and, Hinata

"That is fine girls but, Katsu, you and your siblings ninja file does not list your father's first name. Would please enlighten us as to his identity?"-Tsunade

Slowly Katsu said, "Our father is Uzumaki Naruto."

Immediately after the name was uttered the Hyuuga heir fainted, Ino and Sakura had to be helped to their seats. Minutes later Hinata woke up, she was blushing profusely while bringing her index fingers together rapidly. Ino and Sakura were both speechless.

The girls slowly cleared their minds, but were silent Tsunade spoke up. "Ok now that Naruto's out of the bag, so to speak you three are going to need a place to stay."

"I was thinking we could live at the Namikaze estate." Kiyoshi said quickly

Tsunade sighed "Unfortunately no one except Konoha shinobi know who Naruto really is, so if you suddenly moved in to his house the other ninja would be suspicious of who you were. So to prevent this you will each be living with your mother's families they will have to be informed of who they you are, but outside of family no one must know. When Naruto and Jiraiya return they will be informed as well of you and of the threat to Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Since I'm sure you know who your mothers are, you guys are dismissed."

As they left Tsunade's office Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were all thinking the same thing.

"I married Naruto?"

They slowly went their separate ways not thinking about how they were going to explain the three shinobi to their families.

**Wow that was hard, don't worry though three battles next chapter as the grandpa's test their Gk's skills!!!!! Possible new story! **


	4. Ume Haruno Grandma?

**The Forest of time**

**Skysrpke here sorry for the delaaaay but WRITERS BLOCK WAAAAA but I have got it now so I hope to continue. Check out She needs my love I really like it ideas suggestions welcome!**

Sakura and Kiyoshi walked toward her house at leisurely pace in silence. Sakura was totally caught up in her own thoughts. The same sentence ran through her mind, "I Married Naruto?" This was the only thing she was aware of before Kiyoshi spoke up.

"Umm, Mom how is Grandma going to react to me?" He said softly

His words jolted Sakura from her mind numbing thoughts.

"Now that I think about it I really do not know how my mom will react to you and the fact that you are Naruto's son. But I hope she will not overreact to the situation. Cause I have had enough excitement for one day!" Said Sakura with weariness in her voice.

"Fine mom, nut could we hurry up and get home I'm hungry and I want to get this over with if you don't mind." Kiyoshi said as his stomach rumbled loudly

Sakura sighed and replied, "Fine then lets run home but not on the roof tops. Remember you are supposed to keep a low profile. Sakura said running ahead with a smile.

Stopping a few doors from Sakura's house, Sakura turned to Kiyoshi and said," Stay here until you here my signal then and only then come in ok?"

"Yes, mother" said Kiyoshi

Smiling to herself Sakura walked toward her house and uncertain reactions. As she opened the door she, "yelled mom I'm home!!!" This was responded to by a loud I'm in my room.

Sakura slowly walked toward her mother's room wondering just how she was going to put the news to her.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked in the room, "Mom we need to talk about something that is very important."

Her mother replied," Can it wait dear I'm busy."

"No Ume Haruno we must discuss this** NOW **if you don't mind." Said Sakura with a bit of annoyance.

"Fine if we must let go sit at the kitchen table then." said Ume, walking into the kitchen and sitting down. Sakura took her seat and then her mother spoke "So what is so important that it requires my immediate attention Sakura?"

Sakura took a long look at her mother and began, "It concerns the mission that me Hinata, and Ino went on. While on the mission we were ambushed and captured by three shinobi and well crap, I am not getting to the point her what I want to say mom is that I have a son."

UmeHaruno just stared at her daughter for a while before it hit her like an atom bomb.** "WHAT!!!!! YOU HAVE A SON, WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS WRONG WITH YOU SAKURA HARUNO!!!!" **With that her mother leapt across the table with the speed and agility of a much younger woman and with a chakra powered fist leading the way.

Before Sakura could utter a word or move Kiyoshi was in front of her. She saw him perform several rapid hand signs and heard the words **Hira-Ken No Jutsu**! before her mother hit the floor like a statue.

Ume Haruno looked up her pink haired attacker and yelled, "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my house?"

Kiyoshi walked up to the now immobile Ume, leaned down and spoke, "If you must know who I am, I shall tell you I am Kiyoshi Namikaze of the village of Konoha and you Ume Haruno are my Grandmother.

Ume Haruno was in shock, her brain slowly processed what he had said and then for the first time in Ume's life…. She fainted on the spot.

Sakura looked at her mother and then at Kiyoshi, and said, "Was that really necessary?"

Kiyoshi looked at his mother and laughed. "I think so."

Sakura just shook her head and sighed, the baka side of Kiyoshi was manifesting itself, not a very good sign.

"Whatever let's get her on the couch."Said Sakura knowing the day was far from over.

"Ugggghhhh irk what hit me said Ume Haruno as she slowly got up. Sakura chuckled and said, "Your Grandson if you must know Kaasan." Ume eyes went wide and she slowly focused on her daughter. She said,"** SA KU RA HA RU NO **explain yourself **NOW!****"** shesaid with a voice that rivaled Tsunade. Sakura cringed at the ferocity of her mother's yelling if it could even be called yelling for that matter. Sakura sighed and tried to think of a way to explain this to her mother without putting herself in mortal danger. Every way she saw it she was screwed, royally so.

While Sakura was in the living room Kiyoshi was in his mother's room. It was somewhat different from how he remembered it but hey that what made it interesting some things in his mothers mauve and sky-blue room were new he never saw a Princess Gale doll in his other moms old room nor a picture of some pale dude who looked gay. He made a mental note to ask his Kaasan about him. He was surprised to see that Hinata was in a picture he knew was taken a few days before his dad got back from his trip. Sadly in his timeline Hinata died on a mission a week before Naruto came home. His father wished that he could have saved her but nothing could have been done. Looking at the picture with sadness Kiyoshi sat on his mother's bed and thought about the past.

Sakura realized she had to tell her mother everything despite her gut feeling not to, anyway how was she to explain the pink hair he had anyway? It'd not like that was going away anytime soon!

She looked at her mom with a look of defeat and said," What I'm about to tell you must not leave this house. Only Ino, Hinata, and myself know anything about this their parents are being told as well."

With that Sakura sat down on the couch and began to explain everything to her mother.

An hour later Kiyoshi heard his name being called, he slowly looked into the living room after taking a deep breath he walked in expecting the worst. With a girlish squeal immediately he was glomped… by his grandmother.

"Sakura why didn't you tell me my grandson was so handsome!!!!" Sakura looked at her mother with a bit of amazement.

She said, "So does that mean you are not mad and that he can stay with us Kaasan?"

Ume Haruno looked at her daughter like she was the Shingami himself.

"Mad, me? Laughed Ume HELLL no why should I be my grandsons a Stud!!!" she said still on top of Kiyoshi

"Ummm Baachan could u get off of me please?" said Kiyoshi sheepishly

Ume looked at her grandson and said shush dear grandma is matchmaking!"

Sakura and Kiyoshi sighed Kami help me was the only thing that was heard.

Yeah wahoo I did I'm back yeah me ok sorry for being soo shika like my bad any way I plan on deleting she needs my love for lack of response in ONE week today so if you haven't read it do so NOW!!!!


	5. Katsu's Jutsu!

The Forest of Time

Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto

Ino Yamanaka walked slowly toward her home deep in thought; she had never considered Naruto as anything or than a friend. It had never crossed her mind but now that she thought about it he had some great qualities.

She stopped and turned to Katsu and said," What in your opinion are your father's best qualities?"

Without a second to think Katsu replied," Well Kaasan I would say loyal, determined, kind, forgiving, and last but not least unpredictable. Oh and don't forget 100% antipervert."

Ino slowly thought those things over… what he had said about Naruto was totally true no doubt about maybe I should talk to him when he gets back she thought as she approached her front door. Before entering she turned to Katsu and spoke quietly," As I'm sure you know my father is VERY protective of me so I want you to stay here until I call you, one quick side note my dad my try to scan your mind you know." Katsu smiled as he spoke;" Don't worry he won't even touch my thoughts Kaasan I know that for a fact." Ino wondered where the confidence he had came from but she would find out later she was his mother after all. And she always found out what she wanted to know. Unnoticed by Ino Katsu performed several one handed signs as she walked away….

Steeling herself for what was to come she went inside. "Mom, Dad I'm home!!!" She called and quickly the shout of we are in the bedroom was heard. Ino walked toward her parents' bedroom ready to face her mom but scared bra less about her father's reaction.

Opening the door and seeing her parents on the bed she said," Hi, you two can we talk I have something to tell you guys?"

"Sure Princess!" came her father's reply

Sitting on the bed Ino slowly began to recount the details of the last mission. When she was done talking, her father turned to her and faster than she thought was humanly possible her father had performed a mind transfer jutsu on her and was in her mind…

"Father!!! Get out of my head!!!!" said Ino

Shaking his head his Inochi said, "I'm only doing this to see if your mind has been tampered with Princess, you know how much I love you!"

Ino thought for a moment about her father's words and then said, "Fine father look at my memories, see I tell the truth."

As she said those words Inochi was bombarded by His daughter's memories of the mission.

When Ino opened her eyes her father was looking into space his slowly looked up at her and said, "Princess I'm so sorry for doubting you, I will try to be more trusting. Please call my new grandson in here so that me and your mother may meet him."

Ino did not notice the sly smile on her father's face….

Nodding Ino turned and called Katsu who walked into his grandparent's room slowly. Leaping from the bed Inochi thrust his palm to Katsu's forehead, while making rapid hand signs.

On contact he said, "Mind probe No jutsu!"

Seconds later Inochi was thrown away from Katsu by a seeming powerful force. Inochi landed beside the bed in shock.

Turning to Katsu he said, "How did you resist my jutsu? No one has ever stopped it cold like that!"

Katsu stared at his supposed Grandfather and spoke with authority, "Jisan the jutsu you used tried to use on me is no match for the Mind Fortress no jutsu."

Inochi looking bewildered said," What jutsu is that I have never heard of before nor have I read about it in the clan scrolls!"

Katsu smiled and replied," The reason for that is because it hasn't been created yet that is why you have heard or read about it. All you need to know Jisan is that mind probes will **NOT **work on me. I will not tell you how to perform it Grandfather, so do not ask me."

Defeated Inochi smiled and said," It seems that the Yamanaka clan has not even tapped its full potential judging from Katsu here!" Turning to his daughter he said," I think dinner is in order what do you say Princess?"

Ino replied, "Sure dad but no sneakie mind probes ok?"

Sighing Inochi agreed and they family enjoyed an interesting dinner.

After everyone had gone to bed Katsu sat on the roof outside going through his mind everything that was different then his reality… and the differences were staggering. In his reality Sakura and Hinata were never ninjas. Hinata was branded with the caged bird seal at thirteen, while Sakura never even attempted to become a kunochi. These changes resulted in Ino and Naruto being on the same squad, which in turn developed into a relationship and eventual marriage. Katsu realized that their presence in this reality may have had an effect on this reality, but what really bugged him was he had seen no immediate changes at all and that fact showed him something was terribly wrong. He realized that he would wait and see what was going to happen and hope for the best.

As he turned to go inside he realized he was being watched sighing he said," Kaasan come out please I know you want to talk to me." Slowly Ino came from out of the shadows with a smile on her face. Sitting next to him she spoke," You know I never imagined what it we would be like to have a kid let alone a son you know? This just totally blew me away and as I'm sure you know being caught unawares for me is not pleasant. But what I wanted to talk to you about is, that confidence you had this morning I was curious as to where it came from."

Smirking to himself Katsu explained," mother you want to know where that confidence came from I can only tell you one word. That the confidence you saw came from you. In my reality Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan never became ninjas so my only inspiration in life was you, I wanted to demonstrate the same attitude you did even as a genin I was confident loud and eager. Everyone thought that I got it from dad but in reality it came from you. When you died in my reality I realized that it could happen to someone else and I vowed to prevent it. That is why I'm so confident because I failed three times before and this is my last chance I cannot fail again failure means your life and I can't stand to see you die again Kaasan." As Katsu said this, a tear rolled down his cheek. Ino finally understood his determination although it reminded her of Naruto she knew that the thought that it came from her gave him strength, and she would not take that strength from him.

Turning to her son Ino said," Thank you Katsu for explaining to me why it has opened my eyes in a way and I guess I must try to be that inspiration that you see me as." Getting up she said, Goodnight Katsu I need my beauty rest." As she walked toward her room she found herself in a warm embrace sighing she said," You know Katsu you could have just asked for a hug, you didn't need to sneak one."

Smiling Katsu replied, "This is more fun Kaasan much more fun."

**Wheew took me awhile to word it right but I did it anyway R&R please next chapter Generation clash Hyuga style! Oh yeah possible new story heheheh anyway enjoy! **


	6. Clash of Hyuuga!

**The Forest Of Time **

**Chapter 6**

Hinata Hyuuga walked slowy toward the compound she called home. Her mind a was lost with the idea of her crush no, her first love marrying her. Needless to say Kasumi watched her mother with interest, deciding to break the silence Kasumi asked," _Do you want to know how you ended up together Kaa-sama?" _Hinata was startled out of her deep thought, turning to her daughter she meekly nodded.

Kasumi told her of an attack on the village of how in was almost destroyed, how when all seemed lost Naruto appeared atop Gamabunta. How slowly but surely he was beating his foe, when he was pinned to the earth with pitch black rods that absorbed chakra. Kasumi then told her mother of her daring attack on the final Akatsuki member and that she revealed her feelings only to tossed aside like a ragdoll. Then of how Naruto lost control of his almost releasing of the Kyubbi. Kasumi told of how after all of this Naruto triumphed and for the first time noticed her.

"_And the rest is history Kaa-Sama_!" Kasumi said with excitement and a smile

A blushing Hinata then realized that the were in front of the Hyuuga compound, and wondered how to explain this all to her family let alone her father.

Steeling her resolve, Hinata said," _Follow me Kasumi we must go explain this to father_."

After walking in the compound and through the reception area for guests without meeting anyone they walked into the open training area with a pond, where to Hinata's surprise there was her little sister Hanabi training.

Hanabi turned and immediatly activated her Byakugan upon seeing her sister and her companion and smoothly transitioning into her gentle fist stance. With a fierce glare, she demanded, "_Who is this outsider who not only spends time with a worthless excuse for a clan heir like you sister but dares to walk into our home with our Bloodline!?"_

Kasumi forced herself to take slow deep calming breaths to control her anger, Hanabi did not understand the things she was saying to her sister. That was what kept Kasumi from thrashing the haughty teen right there. Though Hanabi's loud remarks had attracted the attention of several Hyuuga both main branch and branch family members to the training area to watch what they hoped would be a fight. Despite all of the Hyuuga's pride they had a need for gossip that rivaled the Yamanaka clan, upon seeing that she had a small audience Hanabi thought it would be a good idea to continue. So she thought nothing of putting her sister in her place with her words, sad to say she would regret it later.

Hanabi yelled,"_Sister you are not worthy to even be a Hyuuga, I wonder why you have not been branded with the seal is beyond me! I guess he hopes you will die on a mission and save him the trouble!"_

The next second Hanabi landed in the pond with a splash and a sore gut, shaking her head she looked up to see the outsider with what appeared to be an activated Byakugan, and a strange stance. Kasumi didnt care if her mother would be mad at her insulting her mother in front of her? Well you are asking for a trip to the hospital and Hanabi was a prime person to make an example of.

Hanabi lunged attack her attacker with quick and precise Juken strikes meant tocause pain, Kasumi was on autopilot, Her only thought was her next move.

"Backstep, block, duck, forward roll, grab twist and throw."

Splash Hanabi was once again wet and getting angerier by the second, deciding to switch tactics she jumped off of the pon into the air and thrust her hand forward with a cry of "_Hakke Kuushou_!". Seeing the attack coming Kasumi's reflexes kicked in and rolling forward she jumped to meet Hanabi in mid air. Smirking Hanabi decided now would be a good time to try her new variation of the Kaiten. Placing her arms in front of her she began to spin while expelling her chakra. The spin combined with her chakra created a white glow infront of her hands, she hurtled toward Kasumi with a cry of, " _Hakkeshou __Doriru_!" Kasumi knowing just brusing agianst the spinning spear of chakra coming toward her would do her no good she used, "_Hakke Kuushou" _to push her out of the way and skidded to a stop on the ground in front of the pond. Hanabi seeing she had missed her target crashed into the ground near the house making a crater in the process, pulling herself up right Hanabi was breathing heavily from the chakra usage. Deciding that now was the time to end this so called impromtu spar Kasumi said," _My turn_" Making several hand signs she cried out, "_Suiton Suiben Rendan_!" With that command numerous water whips rushed toward a still recovering Hanabi who could do nothing as they began to attack her without mercy. With a thought several whips of water grabbed and threw Hanabi toward Kasumi who then proceded to barrage her with Juken strikes. Hanabi couldnt move she could block let alone get away, she just wanted the pain and attacks to stop.

In another part of the compound Hiashi Hyuuga was doing his duties as clan head which was never ending paperwork, his peace was disrupted by a loud boom that shook the room he was in. Second's later a Branch member rushed in, saying "Hiashi-Sama Hanabi-Sama is fighting a outsider who came with Hinata-Sama!" Come to the training area quickly!"

Getting up from his desk Hiashi decided it was time for him to put a end to this foolishness, though he already knew who this outsider was. He vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Kasumi was just finishing her barrage of attack and decided that the brat deserved one last hit, Flipping into a handstand she moved to deliver a brutal axe kick to knock out the haughty child. Before her attack connected her her foot was caught and she was gently deflected. Standing up Kasumi saw the person she and Hinata had come to talk to, Hiashi Hyuuga and he was not amused.

**Finally done gahh writers block anyway I got another thousand view**s **I'm hopeful that this will appease everyone Reviews=fuel=me writing Oh btw Rip Neji for those who dont know he died sad to say Curse you Bakamoto! Any way Read and REVIEW! **

**Skysrpke**__


	7. An

I'm curious as to what my readers (however many there may be) want me to update next as such there will be a poll on my profile vote for your fav story for an update! So i know what to update in the first place!


End file.
